In a transfer apparatus using a magnetic screw, a male screw made of a magnetic material is rotated to move a nut made of a magnetic material in a direction of a central axis of the male screw. The male screw made of a magnetic material may be covered with a cover having a cylindrical shape and made of a nonmagnetic material so as to move the nut smoothly or prevent corrosion of the male screw (see, for example, PTL 1).